Villainous Drabbles
by DemonWriterX
Summary: Join Black Hat and his friends-uh I mean associates, no actually...his companions? Through their everyday lives and creating evil in their wake while also trying to live with each other. Edited by @obsessivegeekgirl13
1. Chapter 1

"Top Hat troubles"

Dr. Flug was sweating more than usual as he stood above the sleeping demon known as Black Hat. His lab coat was already stained with wet sweat, and the stressful situation was made worse by Dementia poking him in the sides. 5.0.5, the lovable blue bear, was shaking behind the two with his paws over his head. He already knew the outcome if they were to ever wake the dreadful villain Black Hat.

Black Hat was sleeping in his red chair from his private office and had made it very clear to never disturb him under any circumstances. He was sleeping peacefully, which was a surprise and an honor to see from their cruel boss, who always wore a devilish grin or scowl. His gloved hands were over his stomach as if he were thinking, but his slow breathing made it obvious he was in a deep slumber. Dr. Flug's fingers twitched in nervousness over his Boss's black top hat and flinched when Dementia poked Dr. Flug's side again. He whirled around at her and stomped his foot silently on the carpet.

"Dementia!" He whispered harshly. "Would you stop that? D-do you want to wake him up?!"

Dementia put her hands behind her back, giving him an innocent smile. "I'm not doing anything and besides, if you're too chicken to do the dare you can always show me what's underneath your paper bag?" She grinned, gently stroking the bottom of his paper bag. He swiftly pulled down his bag, his eyes widening behind his goggles.

"N-no way! I'll do the dumb dare." He turned around and raised his hands up towards Black Hat, ignoring Dementia's quiet giggles and 5.0.5's whimpering. Dr. Flug had been dared to take off their boss's hat due to Dementia's curiosity. Black Hat always wore his hat no matter where they went, and even when he went to bed. Dr. Flug also found it curious that the hat seemed to stay in place when Black Hat slept or whenever he walked upside down on the ceiling. When Black Hat did remove his top hat, usually another small hat sat underneath. Even though Dr. Flug was frightened to attempt this suicidal dare, he also wanted to relieve his own curiosity to see what exactly was underneath Black Hat's prize hat.

With a small breath underneath his bag, Dr. Flug gently grabbed the rim of the hat. Dementia and 5.0.5 leaned forward, their breath right on the doctor's neck. With shaking hands, he slowly lifted up the hat. He watched in anticipation, as the rim was now above Black Hat's forehead and in a moment the trio would see the secret Black Hat had been hiding underneath.

Unfortunately, due to Dr. Flug's sweating problem, a drop of liquid seeped through the fabric of his lab coat and onto Black Hat's monocle.

Black Hat's eye slowly opened, his right pupil glancing at his monocle and seeing the liquid fall off the glass and onto his cheek. His eye quickly narrowed when he saw the trio in his peripheral vision and the young doctor invading his personal space.

"What...is...going...on...HERE?!" Black Hat growled, his voice switching to his demonic voice. Dr. Flug immediately dropped his hat, making it fall over his Boss's eyes. Black Hat snarled, his sharp teeth snapping like a shark when he stood up, his claws extending out of his gloves. Another pair ruined.

Dr. Flug let out a pitiful scream when he fell backward. He desperately began to crawl backward away from his furious and advancing Boss. Dementia and 5.0.5 raced towards the door but one extension of Black Hat's hand made the doors immediately slam shut. Dementia and 5.0.5 clawed at the mahogany door, their nails carving into the wood before they turned around and embraced each other as they fell to their knees. Usually begging for forgiveness would help appease Black Hat's anger, which is what they did once Dr. Flug made it toward them. The trio fell face first onto the carpet, their arms extended out over their heads in a dramatic bow when Black Hat's eye and monocle glowed red.

"Forgive us! Forgive us!" Dr. Flug cried out, the tears already running down his paper bag. "We didn't mean to disturb you, Sir Black Hat! Boss! Master!" He clasped his hands together, silently praying for a miracle. He hoped this time Black Hat wouldn't send them to the torture chambers.

"Didn't I told you all that I did not want to be disturbed!?" He shouted, before letting out a terrifying, almost Godzilla-like, roar. Dr. Flug and the others embraced each other, all of them crying out fearfully.

Dr. Flug did the only thing he thought off, which was to come up with an outrageous excuse. "We just wanted to tell you that your dinner is ready!" Black Hat's demeanor swiftly changed into an unimpressed scowl, glaring right at Dr. Flug, who slowly made eye contact with him while also hiding behind his own shaking arms. Black Hat turned to Dementia and 5.0.5 with the same scowl. The two flinched when they heard Black Hat's growl.

"Is this true?"

The two nodded feverishly, going along with the Doctor's excuse. Black Hat narrowed his eyes, making the trio gulp before their Boss, then he straightened his back and adjusted his black tie.

"Oh, well, why didn't you idiots say so in the beginning?" His claws disappeared back into his gloves and with a wave of his wrist, the doors opened. The trio fell backward and became the foot stools of their Boss as he walked right over their backs. "It better be Chinese!" Black Hat grumbled, making his way to the dining room.

The trio got up and breathed a sigh of relief for having escaped with their lives. Dementia and Dr. Flug soon made the agreement to never dare each other if it involved Black Hat. From then on, they kept their games inside the lab and away from the demon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Grocery shopping" drabbles 2

In the rare occasion, Black Hat and company need to travel outside of their home, it's usually when they need to buy groceries. It is Black Hat's worse nightmare, shopping like a normal human being.

Black Hat's eye twitched when Dr. Flug pulled at Dementia's leash as they went through the sliding doors. Dementia was on all fours, barking at terrified passersby making Dr. Flug struggle against her. He tugged at the leash, his sneakers sliding across the market's floors.

"Dementia! Heel! Heel! And stop biting the leash!" yelled out. Dementia spat out the leash and growled at him. "If you keep acting like that, you won't get any candy!" Dementia's tune swiftly changed and stood up, her arms hanging from her sides.

"Okay-" She sighed.

Black Hat growled deeply in annoyance when he saw the shoppers exchanged glances at the odd group, murmuring amongst themselves.

"Dr. Flug! I do not wish to be here any longer than I need to be!" Black Hat snapped. "Where is 5.0.5 with the blasted shopping vehicle?"

"You mean the cart, Sir?" replied softly. Black Hat whirled at him with a glare, causing the good doctor to raise his hands up in defense.

"Don't try to correct me, Flug!"

"Sorry, Sir!"

"Now, let's hurry and get what we need on the list." Black Hat said, straightening his collar. He pulled out the folded up piece of paper out of his breast pocket, just in time for 5.0.5 to show up with the shopping cart. Dementia quickly jumped inside with a large grin, making tie the end of the leash to the handlebars of the cart. Black Hat rolled his eyes at her and tossed the paper into 's hands.

"I want everything on that list and into this cart in ten minutes." He said. opened up the piece of paper and like an accordion, it fell to the floor. Flug's eyes nearly bulged out of his goggles from the amount.

"T-ten minutes, S-sir?"

"Did I stutter?" Black Hat snarled, making Flug gulp and Dementia giggle. Black Hat pointed at his wrist. "Tick-tick, Flug...better get moving."

"Y-yes Sir! Come on 5.0.5!" The trio raced off down the aisle, knocking aside any unsuspecting shopper as scrambled to get the groceries. Black Hat was left alone, standing silently in the produce section with annoying background music playing in the intercoms. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. He noticed the other shoppers avoiding him, most even avoiding eye contact with the villain. He does have a reputation, which made his chest swell with pride when he saw the fear in their eyes. But, waiting around and doing nothing was quickly became boring. He gritted his teeth and looked at his watch. has nine minutes and thirty seconds left. Black Hat yanked his arm down and snarled to himself for not giving the cowardly doctor five minutes instead of ten.

"Free sample, Sir?"

His brow raised and turned around, seeing a young woman behind a small table. She was dressed in a white apron, wearing a chest deli hat and holding out a plate of cheese.

"What?" Black Hat said, his sharp teeth showing with disdain.

She held out the plate, giving him a smile. "Free sample? This is our new type of cheese, it's monterey jack mixed with Munster cheese."

He stepped forward with his hands behind his back, staring at the plate with suspicion.

"Hmm, what's the catch?"

"No catch Sir, just cheese."

He gave her a glance and with a frown, he picked up a piece of cubed cheese by the toothpick and lifted it up to his face. He gave a sniff and put it in his mouth. He chewed it slowly before swallowing it. He shrugged, unimpressed.

"Good."

She lifted up another plate. "Would you like to try another type?"

He rolled his eyes and gave out a heavy sigh. "If I must." And he grabbed another piece.

It wasn't long until he was sitting on one of the spare sitting stools that the employee had behind her counter. Black Hat tossed his fifteenth toothpick into the garbage. He saw Dr, Flug having a bit of trouble with Dementia, who somehow got out of her leash and was now jumping on the shelves in between aisles. Black Hat blinked when he smacked his lips.

"Not bad, what was that one?"

"West Country cheddar." The employee replied. Black Hat cleaned his sharp teeth with the toothpick before tossing it away.

"I'll take it."

"Very good, Sir." The employee said. She reached behind the counter and pulled out a pound of the cheese, wrapped in a tight plastic. Black Hat grabbed it without giving her a glance. "Would you like the coupon that goes with it? It will save you one dollar."

"A coupon?" He turned and grabbed the piece of paper. "This thing will help me save money? What kind of idiot designed this? I would rather keep every penny."

"Which is why it's limited Sir, only one for each cheese."

"Hmm, well I suppose I should use it, no sense wasting it. Dr. Flug!" Black Hat yelled out, his voice reaching through the store. "Time's up!"

He scowled when he saw the doctor pushing the cart with 5.0.5 struggling to keep Dementia inside the cart and attached to the leash. The mountain of food rocked back and forth as they made their way towards Black Hat.

Black Hat took out a small notebook from underneath his top hat, along with a pen. He glanced back at the employee.

"What is your name?"

"Amanda, Sir."

Black Hat scribbled the name down and shoved the notebook into his hat. "Congratulations, "Amanda", you have now made the list of humans to show mercy to."

She tilted her head. "Excuse me?"

Black Hat ignored her when he strolled up to the cart. was hanging down from the handlebars, breathing heavily as he lifted up a finger.

"W-we got everything, S-Sir Black Hat."

Dementia shoved a bag of jaw breakers in front of Black Hat's face. "And I got candy!"

Black Hat immediately shoved the bag back into Dementia's face. "Cut it out! Now! Let's go!" Black Hat began to walk towards the door, but Dr, Flug stopped him when he asked.

"What about paying for the groceries?"

Black Hat's neck snapped when he turned his head completely around like an owl. He gave the trip a devilish grin. "Who said anything about paying?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Dinner time"

There are rules to be followed in the Hat Manor. One of them being to never leave the toilet seat up and the other is when it's time to eat, everyone has to come and sit at the dinner table. It does not matter what anyone is doing, Black Hat demands it and even he follows his own rules. Anyone who does not comply is sent to the basement to face the "Beast". So far, Dr. Flug, Dementia and 5.0.5 have seen the "Beast" but they remember a time when Black Hat kicked a party clown down there. The poor entertainer knocked on his door and gave him a balloon animal, which made the demon grab him and toss him down the stairs. They never saw him come out.

One ring of the bell, ranged by Black Hat made the trio quickly rush to the dining table. Dr. Flug is the cook in the home and he was the one to pass out each plate of food. In a hierarchy, like in Black Hat's home, Black Hat is the one who gets served first. The demon could eat anything that appears tasteful to him but his favorite will always be a rare steak, with a dash of salt and a glass of apple cider.

Dr. Flug, wearing a frilly apron, placed the bloody food down in front of Black Hat and nervously served his champagne glass with apple cider.

"E-enjoy, S-Sir." stuttered before going around him to serve Dementia next. Black Hat sat silently with a bored look as Dr. Flug slowly made his way around the table. Dementia's taste buds usually consists of sugary candy and drinks. It is a hassle for Dr. Flug, who has to make baked goods along with what is called "a healthy meal". Dementia was bouncing with excitement as Flug presented her with cupcakes, with green and pink frosting, drawn to look like her face.

"Wow, Flug, this is cute!" Dementia smiled widely while poking her finger into one of the cupcakes that had her eye drawn on it.

"Oh, uh thanks Dementia-" Dr. Flug said as he looped around to 5.0.5. "It took me all afternoon to make it just right."

"Oh, really?" Dementia gave him a grin and slammed her hand onto the cupcakes. Dr. Flug's shoulders slouched forward as he gave her an unimpressed gaze. He placed a bowl of salad in front of 5.0.5, who shook his head in disappointment towards Dementia, who batted her eyes innocently. Dr. Flug finally sat down in his own chair besides 5.0.5, with only a glass of water and a straw in front of him.

"Finally." Black Hat muttered before picking up a fork and knife. "Now, everyone eat and everything better be off your plate before you even dream of leaving this table!" Black Hat growled, his sharp teeth protruding. He stabbed his steak viciously before tearing off a piece and placing it in his mouth.

Dr. Flug quickly picked up his drink and sipped quietly. Dementia is the loud eater in the house, devouring her meal with vigor, like a starving animal. 5.0.5 is more neat when it comes to his food. The loveable bear enjoyed each bite of his food and savored it. Suddenly as they began, Dementia's face quickly turned sour and a shade of green before spitting out her food.

"Oh yuk!"

Black Hat slammed his fists on the table, lifting from his seat. "Dementia! What have I said about your disgusting spit?!"

Dementia ducked in her seat, her tongue still out of her mouth. "B-but, Black Hat!" She whined. "My cupcakes taste gross!"

Dr. Flug blinked. "Oh, it must be the asparagus frosting."

"Asparagus?!" Dementia shrieked.

"Yeah, I thought it will be a little bit more healthy for you."

"Ew!" Dementia pushed her plate away and crossed her arms. "I'm not eatin' it!"

Black Hat let out a snarl. "You will eat it Dementia, or did your forget about my _**warning**_?" His voice changed, making everyone at the table shake in their seat. When he switches into his intimidating voice, they all know when he is deathly serious. "No one leaves until everything is finished from their plate."

Dementia whimpered. "B-but-"

"No buts! If you want to leave, you have to clean the litter box for my little pet downstairs…" Black Hat gave her a large grin when she shuddered. "Your choice."

Dementia pouted and turned back at her plate. She shot a glare at Dr. Flug, who pretended to be looking off to the side to avoid her eyes. She sighed and wiped her finger on her plate. She stared at the dab of green frosting and with her stomach turning she put it in her mouth. She reeled and kicked but she forced herself to eat it.

Black Hat, feeling satisfied sat down in his chair and began to eat his own meal. Dr. Flug, having finished his drink, slowly turned to Black Hat who was quietly chewing. The young doctor slowly lifted up a shaking finger.

"Um Mister Black Hat, S-sir?"

"Hmm?" Black Hat muttered giving Flug an annoyed glare for having been disturbed.

"M-May I go and eat my meal in the lab now?."

Black Hat swallowed and scoffed. He lifted up his gloved hand and shooed him away. Dr. Flug immediately removed himself from the dinner table and ran out of the room towards the safety of his lab. Dementia pouted and grumbled.

"No fair…"She said, giving her food a glance. She wasn't even halfway done. She was jealous that Dr. Flug didn't need to actually "eat" with them, due to his "condition". His paper bag mask hid his real face and he refused to lift it up and eat in front of them. Black Hat showed him mercy and recommended to sip his drink at the table before leaving to eat his own meal, in private.

Black Hat dabbed his mouth with a black napkin before tossing it aside. He lifted himself up and placed his hands behind his back.

"5.0.5, don't forget to do the dishes." Black Hat sternly said. 5.0.5 nodded since he does not mind doing household chores. Black Hat shot a glare at Dementia, who chuckled nervously before glancing back at her food. "Don't even think about throwing away your meal, Dementia, if there is one thing that irks me more than heroes, is people treating their meal like inedible garbage!"

"I-I wouldn't dream of it." Dementia forcefully smile and Black Hat shot her one last look, narrowing his eyes in suspicion before walking out of the room. Dementia sighed heavily and poked at her food. There was no getting around it, she would have to eat it. With a breath, she opened her mouth wide like a fish and gobble up the cupcakes. She chewed and gagged, and chewed again before finally she defeated her adversary.

5.0.5 happily clapped his paws for her accomplishment, which made her feel a little bit better. She got up and did a dramatic bow. Now, all there was left to do was distract Dr. Flug and ruin his inventions in revenge of what he put her through.


	4. Chapter 4

"locket"

He remembered the first time he accidentally saw the locket. needed to turn in his reports on the new evil inventions he had created for Black Hat Inc. to his boss, Black Hat. He was fumbling through his papers, nervously checking every detail in the hopes that there was nothing for Black Hat to be angry about. slightly opened the door to peek in and see if it was the right time to enter. Through the crack in the door, he saw Black Hat sitting his chair and staring out of the large window behind him. Dr. Flug's first instinct was to come back later, as he assumed his boss was busy, but he noticed something in the demon's gloved hand. The young inventor's eyes narrowed and saw Black Hat fiddling with a locket the size of a pocket watch. He couldn't make out the fine details but noted that it was gold in color.

It wasn't strange that Black Hat had memorabilia of the heroes he defeated, which is what Flug initially thought the locket might have been. But for the first time, instead of cackling to himself and reminiscing on how he defeated said hero... heard a sigh.

He saw how Black Hat stared down at the locket, his gloved thumb grazing across the round frame before he pressed a button in the side. The locket sprung open, and Flug was surprised to see his Boss with a look a sadness in his eyes.

Flug gasped softly, accidentally pushing against the door and making it squeak loudly. The sudden sound made Black Hat immediately shut the locket, and he shoved it into the right drawer of his desk.

"Dr. Flug! What are you doing?" Black Hat growled, watching Flug stumble to keep his balance while trying to keep his papers from flying out of his arms.

"S-sorry Sir! B-but you wanted to take a look at my reports?" Flug stammered, his eyes moving towards the drawer as Black Hat slammed it. The demon rolled his eyes and motioned the doctor to sit in the spare chair in front of him.

"Alright, but make it quick! I have a meeting with a villain named Hook soon."

"Y-yes sir!"

The reports went smoothly, and he was able to retreat to his lab to work on perfecting the devices. Yet the sight of the locket would not leave his head. He had never known Black Hat to intentionally hide something, especially if it was important to himself. The demon usually liked to brag about his things, but it appeared that Black Hat didn't want Flug to see it if the way he quickly shoved it away was any indication.

Dr. Flug had to see it. He made it his personal mission to see what was in that locket. Was it a reminder of a loss? Against a hero? That could be a reason as to why he would hide it. Could it be that Black Hat wasn't invincible? The thought ran through his brain.

The doctor silently snuck through the dark hallways that led to Black Hat's office. He hid behind the corner of a wall when the door suddenly opened.

"Alright Mr. Hook, I'll be happy to show you what kind of devices we have for your little "Pan" problem." Black Hat said with a grin. Flug took a glance and saw an eccentrically dressed pirate.

"Do you also have something to get rid of a crocodile?" The pirate asked, rubbing his hands together. Black Hat raised a brow. "It is also a problem."

"Have you tried a gun?"

Black Hat led the pirate down another hallway, giving Flug the chance to run into the office. He silently closed the door and took a nervous look around the room to make sure it was safe to proceed. Flug tip-toed his way to the desk and stood behind it. There was a series of drawers, but he was only interested in the top right. Flug gulped, knowing full well that being caught could mean extremely painful torture.

He slowly pulled out the drawer and saw the gold glint of the locket. He immediately grabbed it as if he had found a personal treasure, and cupped it in his hands. The cover of the locket was etched with swirls and had Black Hat's logo on it, which was a top hat. He turned it around and saw a message.

"For my beloved, Blackhat…1857." Flug whispered, surprised to see the word "beloved" and "Black Hat" together. "What?"

He turned it back around and pressed his thumb against its side, making it open. His eyes widened in disbelief when he saw the black and white photo. It was worn due to age, and the details weren't fine, but it was obvious who was in the photo. He saw Black Hat standing erect and proud as he was in many of his photos and paintings. His suit was slightly different. His tie was instead a scarf tucked into a vest that had three buttons on the right side. He still had his top hat and monocle, but what surprised Flug the most was the woman.

She was a young, fair faced woman with large black curls pulled back in a pony-tail. She had a small smile on her face, and her eyes had a look of mischief and playfulness. She wore an elegant short sleeved dress of the era, decorated in floral designs.

Flug stared at the photo in silence, not sure what to make of it. They were both looking at the camera with a frozen smile when it was taken. Flug blinked and glanced at the left side of the locket, seeing another message inside.

"In hopes for your future conquerings….Eliza." Flug tilted his head. Eliza. Who was she to Black Hat? An employee? A poor soul he kidnapped for his own financial gain? (Like him.) Or could she have been a lover?

scoffed at the idea. No. She couldn't be. But deep down, he wondered if it could be possible. He immediately snapped the locket shut and placed it back in the drawer. He would have to conduct some research on her if he wanted to know. He walked back to the door and was about to open it, when he had his face smashed in by the door suddenly opening from the other side. He fell over, clutching at his paper bag in pain.

"Dr. Flug!" Black Hat shouted. "What are you doing in my office?" He snarled, as he stepped over the doctor. Flug gasped and began to shake in fear.

"I was uh! I was! Looking for you! I thought you might have needed me to show your client our new inventions?"

Black Hat's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and he moved away from him. "That is not necessary." he said, straightening his tie. "I gave him one of our jet packs; apparently his enemy can fly and he wanted to match him. I told him a cross brow would suffice but he wouldn't listen."

"Oh."

Black Hat whirled back at the doctor. "What are you still doing here? Get out!" He demanded.

Flug gave out a cry and immediately ran off on all fours. That was twice in a row he had escaped from his wrath. He must have had extremely good luck that day. Now, all he needed to do was find out who Eliza was and her relationship to Black Hat.

To this day, no matter how much Flug tried to find out Eliza's identity, he had always come up empty.


	5. Chapter 5

"Necessary Evil"

It was a Saturday and it was the day the villainous group went to the mall, due to Dementia's constant badgering for wanting new clothes from Burn Reference, a clothing store filled with dark clothes and ripped fabric. Black Hat never understood it, why do humans want to buy jeans that were torn? He was sitting on a bench, waiting outside while holding out his cane, watching unsuspecting shoppers fall on their faces.

"Okay!" Dementia yelled out happily, holding out one small bag while Flug was carrying a mountain of bags. He was already sweating under his paper bag.

"Can we go home now?" Dr. Flug moaned, 5.0.5 offered his assistance and picked up most of the load off of the doctor. Flug let out a sigh and gave the bear a pat. "Oh thanks 5.0.5..."

Black Hat eye twitched in annoyance and crossed his arms. "We are not leaving until I get one of those pretzel hot dogs...the whole cart I mean. it will be your job to carry it to the car."

slumped forward in defeat. "Yes sir."

"Good, now let's get going." Black Hat grinned as he took the lead. But on the way there, the group noticed a young man standing in their way, dressed like some sort of a hippie skater, with his arm firmly wrapped around the young women's waist. She scowled and gave him a look of disgust.

"I told you not to touch me!" She ranted, hitting his arm off but the man didn't get the message and put his arm around her again.

"Come on, Babe-I'm giving you a compliment, I just want your number." He gave out a laugh when she snorted.

Black Hat's eyes narrowed and as they made their way closer, he tightened the grip of his short cane.

"Too bad! Now let go or else-!"

"Hey I'll leave when you give me a hug goodbye." The apprehensive man replied, not noticing Black Hat behind him.

"Excuse me, but you're in my way!" Black Hat said making the man turn to his direction. The man was suddenly hit in the gut with Black Hat's cane. When he bent over, from the pain, Black Hat struck his cane down over the human's back, making him fully fall down to the ground. The young women had already backed away to see Black Hat spin his cane and place it over his arm. Black Hat smirked and walked over the groaning man's back like a throw rug. Dementia giggled loudly and hopped on the man's back before following Black Hat. Dr. Flug avoided walking over the man but instead "accidentally" kicked some dust in his eyes. 5.0.5 did the most decent thing and that was picking up the man, carrying him towards a garbage bin and dumping him in it. The bear dusted his paws and walked back to the group.

"Now!" Black Hat exclaimed. "Get me that food machine!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Water balloons"

It was the middle of July and the weather was extremely dry. Flug was outside, trying to keep cool by waving his hand towards his neck as he tried to connect his remote control plane. He sighed heavily from the heat and took off his lab coat, already soaked in sweat, and tossed it aside.

He scratched at the top of his paper bag, pondering the reason why his plane wasn't working. He bent over, breaking open the plane and taking a look at the wires. He failed to noticed a slithering figure, sneaking up behind him.

Flug tapped at the body of the plane, tilting his head at it before he was suddenly attacked.

"Heads up!"

Before he could react, he was suddenly hit in the back and was drenched in water. He let out a yelp from the sudden cold and whirled to find Dementia, laughing and pointing at him.

"Hahaha! I got you!" She teased. He blinked in confusion and saw her grab a couple of water balloons in a small pail. She threw them at him, making him put up his arms in defense.

"Hey! No fair!" He laughed loudly as the water splashed against his body. He rushed for the pail and grabbed three water balloons from out of the bucket. He threw them in retaliation, missing one and striking her body with two. They both ran around the front lawn, laughing loudly as they dodge and weave one another's assault. When they ran out, they immediately went back inside to get more. To help with his battle against Dementia, he grabbed his massive water gun and was soon the one chasing her around the lawn.

"Haha! Got you now Dementia!" Flug said triumphantly from having cornered her.

"Noooo!" Dementia cried out, laughing as soaked her head with his water gun.

"What is going on here?!"

They both gasp and turned to find Black Hat, tapping his foot and with his arms crossed. His eyes were narrowed towards them, making Flug hide the water gun behind his back.

Flug gave out a nervous chuckle. "Umm...nothing S-sir, we were just uh-keeping cool?"

"We're having a water balloon fight!" Dementia exclaimed suddenly, making Flug cringe when Black Hat raised a brow.

"Water balloons?" He repeated. Flug groaned internally and nodded.

Black Hat scoffed and took off his top hat, revealing his second bowler hat. Flug and Dementia blinked when he took off his black coat. Black Hat smirked when he moved his red sleeves up. He gave out a dark chuckle when black tentacles came up from the ground, holding the colorful water balloons.

"Well!" Black Hat began as he cocked his arm back, holding another water balloon in his hand. "Prepare for a war!" He let out a loud laugh when he bombard them with the water balloons.

The three were soon laughing loudly as they pelted one another with the water balloons. They were soon the objects of odd stares from their neighbors, watching as a demon chase down two juveniles around the front lawn with colorful balloons.


	7. Chapter 7

"Lipstick"

Dementia was dancing around the house, happily holding a small tube of lipstick that she had recently bought. It was ruby red, and she was ready to try it out on Black Hat. She giggled with anticipation. She adjusted her lizard skin and slithered inside 's lab and found him working with chemicals. He was carefully measuring and mixing the ingredients together, knowing full well if he made a mistake the lab would go up in flames, not for the first time.

Dementia snickered as she tip-toed behind him, her fingers slowly making their way towards his side.

"Hey Flug!" She bellowed. She quickly gave him a tickle when he screamed like a frightened child and fell back, landing on his behind.

"Ow!" He lifted his head to find Dementia looming above him with a large smile. He let out an annoyed growl. "Didn't Black Hat say that you weren't allowed to come in here while I'm working?"

"Yeasssssss." She hissed as she stuck out her tongue and giggled again. Flug dusted himself off while he got up.

"Well, please leave me alone. I'm making a very dangerous nerve agent for the company." Flug said. He stood in front of the table and picked up a new beaker. "It will instantly paralyze anyone that touches or breathes it in, and I really don't want that to happen to me."

She frowned and crossed her arms. "You're no fun!"

"Yeah, well I don't want to be locked in the linen closet again by the boss, so I really must finish this." He said sternly, sliding a batch of new chemical powders towards him.

"But l wanted to show you the new lipstick I got!"' Dementia whined, making Flug roll his eyes.

"Okay." He sighed, giving in as he turned around. "Show it to me."

Dementia, bouncing on her heels, brought out her new lipstick. It had a black and gold metal case and when she twisted it open the red lipstick revealed itself. It was as bright as a cherry lollipop. Flug stared at it, bored.

"Wow...that's great, Dementia." He said and turned back to his work station.

"It cost $150 dollars!" She exclaimed happily as she applied the lipstick.

"Wow, where did you get the money?" asked as he carefully put a drop of liquid into his beaker. Dementia put her hands behind her back, and with a smile replied.

"I didn't, you did."

"I...wait, what?!" He whirled back at her and saw her shrug innocently.

"I took it from your piggy jar."

"You did what?! Noooo!" He shrieked and ran to the other side of the lab, where he kept his piggy bank. He found his poor ceramic pig shattered into pieces on top of a table. The murder weapon, a hammer, lay right beside it. Flug fell to his knees with tears welling up in his goggles.

"Benjamin!" He yelled out. His eyes swiftly narrowed with anger, his arms shaking as he turned back to her. "Dementia!" But she was already gone, having skipped away before he had the chance to reprimand her.

Dementia put on another layer of lipstick and threw it down the hall. She stood in front of Black Hat's office and peeked inside.

"Oh BH?" She sang. Black Hat grumbled at being disturbed. He glanced up at Dementia from his desk and went back to writing.

"What is it now, Dementia? Can't you see I'm busy paying these idiotic bills?" He snarled, scribbling across the paper violently.

She slid inside and sat on the desk, leaning her head on top of Black Hat's hat. His eyes went down in disbelief and lifted up his arm, which he used to shove her off of him.

"I'm not in the mood for one of your games." He growled, continuing his work. She jumped up from the ground.

"I got a new lipstick!" She grinned.

"I don't care."

"Its cherry flavored!"

"Still don't bloody care."

"I wanted to try it out on you." She smirked as she leaned forward. Black Hat's scribbling suddenly stopped when he realized what was happening. He whirled around and began to run to the door until he was tackled by Dementia from behind.

"Dementia! No! Get off!" He yelled, but she giggled loudly when she lifted him back towards her. She wrapped her arms around his neck possessively, making Black Hat jerk his head back, avoiding her puckered lips. "Unhand me! Don't you dare!"

Loud screaming filled the mansion, waking 5.0.5 from his nap and run off towards Flug's laboratory. The sudden screaming made Flug abandon his work and dive into the panic room. When the screaming finally stopped, Dementia skipped out of Black Hat's office, humming happily with hearts in her eyes. Black Hat slowly got up, his suit and tie disheveled as if he walked out of a shady alley. His whole face and monocle was covered in red lipstick marks. He stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Flug! Get me the cleansing chalk!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Music"

The soft singing of Organ keys broke the still silence of the night. In the dark halls of Black Hat Manor, music filled the home. Dr. Flug was awoken by the distant musical sound and blinked when he realized it wasn't a dream. He slipped on his paper bag and got up from his messy bed, kicking away the fallen sheets. He stood in his pajamas, carefully listening for the source of the music. It was soft and beautiful but at the same time, hauntingly attractive. It was eerie to hear it at one in the morning. He rubbed the back of his neck from the muffled sound of the music, as the walls of his bedroom kept him from listening to it clearly. He took a step outside into the dark hallway of the manor. The music penetrated his mind, making his body relax from the melody being played. He found himself following the music through the home. It was as if he was sleep-walking.

Flug entered the large corridor of the home and found 5.0.5, the adopted bear, standing in the middle of it. His ears were perked with interest by the music. He did not notice the young scientist behind him until he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Psst 5.0.5?" Flug whispered, unintentionally starling the bear. Flug winced from making his creation become frighten, even if it was for a moment. "Sorry, sorry but…you hear it too?" 5.0.5 nodded and showed him a small smile, closing his eyes before motioning to his face. Flug tilted his head when the bear blinked at him. "You were sleeping when you heard it too?"

5.0.5 nodded. Flug rubbed his chin from underneath his paper bag and muttered. "Why would Black Hat be awake at this hour?" His Boss is the only one in the home who knows how to play the organ and it was strange. Flug knows how much Black Hat enjoys his "beauty" rest. Flug motioned for the bear to follow and the two continued their search. They found themselves heading towards Black Hat's private room, which made the two hesitated. The music was now louder, so much that it made the core of their body shake with each keystroke. In the distance, they could see Black Hat's door ajar and a figure crouched in front of it, peering inside.

"D-Dementia?" Flug whispered loudly, only to get hushed by the lizard girl. Flug and 5.0.5 slowly and quietly made their way to her. The two crouched behind her and she pointed inside the room. Flug eyes narrowed when he noticed the hearts in Dementia's eyes and the quiet giggling she was making.

When the trio looked inside, they saw Black Hat in front of his large personal organ. He did not notice them as he played. He had his back against them and was focused in his own haunting fingers danced and his body swayed with the rhythm of the music.

The trio sat quietly, invested in the music. Flug closed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired. It was different from Black Hat's usual playing, which consisted of violent and loud music. His organ could shake the entire neighborhood when he was in one of his "playful" mood. But, this time, he was playing calmly. It was hypnotizing.

Black Hat hummed along with the music. He decided to play his organ when he couldn't sleep. He often does that when he could not rest easy. He blamed it on stress and music always seem to make him relax. He was playing a song written by Bach, it was one of his favorites. Back in that time, he forced the musician to teach him how to play the organ. Years ago, it would have lulled his mind but this time, it hardly made him sleepy. He stopped and sighed bitterly.

With a snap of his fingers, his suit and tie changed into black striped pajamas and his hat changed into a night cap. He would have to go down to the kitchen and get himself some tea. He thought something hot would make him finally go to sleep. When he opened the door, he froze. His brow arched when he saw Dementia, Dr. Flug and 5.0.5, sleeping together on the floor. He made a click in his throat and scowled at the group. It seemed they were peeping in his room. He would have to fix that. He grinned and rubbed his hands together mischievously.

By the time the trio woke up, they were floating on a rubber pool bed inside of a shark tank. Black Hat wished he had the video camera when he witnessed their reactions.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the year 1835. Black Hat managed to sneak into the mansion of esteem town Hero, Sir Reginald Mathews, who managed to save the town from a fire. Black Hat was the one who started the flames as a distraction to pillage the only bank in the town. While the Hero managed to put out the fire, the buildings would not be rebuilt without any funds.

Black Hat snickered when he saw the whole time attending Sir Reginald's house party, celebrating his achievement and everyone unaware of their empty bank vault.

Black Hat tipped his top hat forward and pressed himself close to the brick walls of the home. He hid in the shadows which was easy due to his dark attire. He was at the 3rd floor and was making his way to Sir Reginald's treasure room, where he kept his most personal treasure...a faberge egg. Black Hat wanted to steal it as a souvenir, a way to remember the cocky man's defeat.

Black Hat peeked into the window, to check if no one was in the room but growled in annoyance when he found a woman in a red gown and black hair. He did not recognize her as being part of the town. In fact, he had never seen her before. He had been watching the town and its people for years, long enough to memorize their faces and he was certain, she was a stranger.

She was strolling around the room curiously and was grabbing little things on the shelves, like necklaces and jewel. He was mildly surprised when she put them into her a stachel.

She was a thief! A source of competition against Black Hat or perhaps...an allie. When her back was turned he carefully and silently opened the large window and stepped inside. He sat at the window, watching her in interest as she grabbed a small emerald out of the personal jewerly box of Sir Reginald's wife. Black Hat dusted off his white shirt and cleared his throat loudly, making the women whirl in surprise.

"My, my...how bold of you to be stealing during a party." Black Hat said with a slight growl in his voice.

"Who are you?" The women demanded, moving her bag behind her.

He smirked when he stood up. "Call me Black Hat." He said, tipping his hat to her. She raised a brow by his sudden formality, until Black Hat snapped his fingers. The emerald suddenly appear in between his fingers. The women eyes widened and opened her bag as if expecting the jewel to still be inside. She turned back to him and to her precious jewel.

Black hat hummed when he rubbed his chin. His thumb ran against the smooth jewel when he spoke. "You know that Reginald's dear dead mother gave this to his wife when they got married, right?"

"A folly gift. " The women replied swiftly. "She won't miss it."

Black Hat blinked from her response and chuckled in agreement. "How right you are." He tossed the emerald back to her. She caught it with her both hands. "What's your name?" He asked when he walked up to her. She was wary, as she should be against him and backed away.

"Eliza, that's all you need to know." She shoved the emerald back into her bag and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. He began to circle around her with interest.

"What are you?" Eliza asked softly. Black Hat only chuckled and gave her a shrug.

"My dear...wouldn't you like to know?" He grinned, his teeth dripping with secrecy. Eliza gave him a hum and turned away. Black Hat immediately took a step forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You are not like the other humans…" he mused.

Eliza gave him a chuckle. "What makes you think I am one of them?"

"What makes you believe that you are not?" He asked, his grin widening. Eliza gave out a sigh and shooed his hands away.

"They are so imperfect, selfish, self-centered...and they pretend they are not. I don't pretend." She said as she strolled up to a faberge' egg, sitting on a pedestal. She picked it up, taking a moment to admire its jeweled beauty before placing it into her bag. "I'm greedy."

Black Hat gave her a toothy smile. "Indeed you are…as I'm I." He put out his hand to her, motioning his fingers at her. She raised a brow and softly scoffed.

"Do you expect for me to give you the egg?" She asked, taking a step back.

He stepped forward. "That would be the easiest. Yes."

"Perhaps not, Sir, I pillaged it first...as the saying goes, "finders keepers"." She backed away, moving her bag behind her. Black Hat chuckled and tightens his bow tie.

"Than how about a trade?" He said slyly, weaving around like a snake. Eliza sniffed and tossed her hair back.

"What type of trade?"

"Why don't you work for me?" He started. She let out a laugh but stopped when he rotated his wrist, making a bag of money appear in his hand. She blinked in surprise of how it appeared out of nothing. He really was a demon. "You did say you were greedy...how about it? Work with me and we can steal all we can from these pompous aristocrats."

She glanced at her bag and looked back up at Black Hat. "What if we get caught, we could get hang for this…"

Black Hat let out a dark chuckle. "That won't be a problem. How about it?" He rotated his wrist again, making the bag of money disappear and reappear in her other hand. She gasped as she raise the leather bag up to her eyes. Black Hat put out his hand. "Do we have an accord?"

Eliza bit her bottom lip in thought. She reached into her bag, taking out the egg. Black Hat stuck out his tongue in anticipation and gleamed when she placed it into his hand.

"We have an accord."

Black Hat raised the egg towards his face, chuckling to himself as smoke began to enveloped the egg. Eliza watched in fascination as the colorful egg transformed into black and red. When the smoke disappeared, it had a black hat insignia on it. Black Hat grinned at the young women, who would work alongside him for years to come.

"You won't regret it."

* * *

Black Hat snapped the locket shut when he heard stumble inside his office. He shoved the locket into the desk drawer and shouted at Flug.

"What on earth are you doing?" He demanded. Flug stammered when he started picking up the fallen papers.

"S-sorry Sir! But you wanted to see my reports?"

"Ah, yes…" he motioned to him boredly to sit down. "But make it quick! I have a meeting with a client soon."


End file.
